


the last thing

by Ekala



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Research, Sex Toys, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Anyone but him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the last thing

**Author's Note:**

> birthday gift for [](http://llsamflynnll.livejournal.com/profile)[**llsamflynnll**](http://llsamflynnll.livejournal.com/). filled [this prompt](http://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5506.html?thread=4689282#t4689282) on the [](http://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**tronkinkmeme**](http://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/). complete pwp and fast-written beyond that; please excuse any spelling errors etc.

  
The last thing Sam remembered was being in his cell. He'd probably fallen asleep or something. God, he needed it, after all that had happened.

This all would have been par for the course, had he not woken up and been barely able to move. He immediately began struggling, of course, testing the bonds best he could. The landscape didn't seem any different; all that black and glowy shit. Unhelpful. There was a gag of some type in his mouth - fabric, though nothing familiar - only barely keeping him from talking intelligably. Arms were bound behind his back, cuffs secured around his upper arms and again around his wrists. Legs cuffed at the ankle and kept apart by what must have been some type of bar. Whoever did this knew what they were doing.

Sam didn't bother continuing his struggle for long. Tiring himself out wouldn't help and while he was constricted none of the bonds were uncomfortable. Seriously knew what they were doing. He was ass-up, sure, and that was going to get hard on his knees even on the soft surface he'd been deposited on.

He sat in silence for a while, mulling over the situation. Unfortunately, every situation he could think of ended up in the same way: some _program_ forcibly having sex with him. The thought repulsed him. He could still only halfway believe any of this was happeneing.

Footsteps shook him out of his reverie. He struggled again, just a bit, to let his current captor know that he was awake and kicking, so to speak. A gloved hand slid possessively over the curve of his ass and he snarled.

"Now, now, Sam. No reason to be so hostile." The color drained from his face. Anyone but him. "You look wonderful presented like this. It seems good looks, ah... what was the phrase. 'Run in the family'?" Sam thrashed again. Maybe there was a weakness he'd missed the first time. His disobedience earned him a hard slap and he gasped, shuddering as the suit still slick against him began falling away from the point of impact.

Gold circuits slipped into view as the program shifted, slipping around to the side of him. He was still fully-clothed, circuits brighter than Sam seemed to remember them. The user's stomach rolled as he wondered, briefly, what that meant. He refused to even look at his face - he wasn't sure he could take that at the moment.

"I've got quite an array of items to try on you, user. Things from my own experience and a few gleamed from your rather interesting history." That brought an unbidden flush to his face. This was far beyond anything he'd done but he couldn't say he hadn't thought about it.

And whatever he reached for beyond the edge of Sam's vision rattled. God, fuck, he was so screwed.

"Don't look so afraid, Sam. I have no intention of hurting you." He chuckled darkly, a sound that his father never would have made. "At least not physically." Another touch from those cold gloves, roaming over his shoulder blades. "You are far too well-made for that." A sudden, sharp buzzing ran up the length of his dick and Sam moaned, bucking forward as much as he could. Another chuckle, though the user barely caught it over the already-incessant buzzing, pleasure shooting through him.

"So eager." He was not hard already. "Let's make sure I don't wear you out too fast." What the hell did - the vibrator was gone, replaced by a tight pressure encircling him. Cock ring. This was already getting off to a great start. Clu shifted again, back behind him, seeming to settle behind him. That wasn't a good sign.

A liberal amount of freezing lubricant was applied far too quickly, making yet another sound slip out from behind the gag. Sam squirmed, growling as fingers began pushing inside. He was unreceptive but it still felt so _good_ and Sam was quickly regretting ever venturing into this field of pleasure in the first place.

The fingers were quickly withdrawn, though. Clu wanted to play, but apparently not in that way. He started shifting, leaving Sam open and alone while he began to... pick something out, or something. A few hums and huhs later and Sam was being forced open again, by something still relatively thin. He could handle that.

But it just kept coming. And coming. Sam felt tears slip down his face before he let himself let out another sound, body shaking. Another moment and he cried out, trying to communicate around the gag that Clu needed to stop and do it now, voice frantic.

"Impressive." Sam was just grateful he stopped, immediately beginning to draw what felt more and more like a torture device out of him. A pause, a noise of interest, and then another one was pushing at him. This one was shorter; average, anyways, and pretty much exceedingly normal. Clu thrust a couple of times with it, finding Sam's good spot on the third, exploiting it mercilessly another thrust. Sam groaned, squirming again, pleasure so soon after pain a little hard to swallow.

That toy was removed and replaced with another, a little thicker. Another, and another, and another. He'd tested depth and now he was testing width, apparently, and Sam was afraid about how far he'd go. The fifth one stretched. The sixth _burned_ and Sam was shaking again, voice pleading. But then there was a seventh and there were tears, desperation sneaking back into his voice.

"Users are apparently far more flexible than I was expecting." He sounded amused, the bastard. And still only clinically interested. Insult to injury. "Messier than programs, though." He slipped a thumb in, rubbing raw areas, making Sam cry out again as pain shot through his legs.

The program moved, and it sounded like he was gathering things up - putting them back into whatever they came in from. Maybe he was actually _done_.

"Let's take a little break, shall we?" More shifting, and Clu was sitting in front of him, gold filling his vision, blinding after the dark landscape. Sam refused to think about what was going to happen. A firm hand grasped his chin and another his shoulder, pulling him up and attempting to make him look at that damned face. The hand on his jaw tightened, though, and he glared up at him before the program broke his skull.

"You really do have a pretty face, Sam. Gorgeous eyes. And a mouth that could be put to much better uses. Unfortunately I don't trust you enough to cross that particular line, yet." Sam glared harder, now wholly unable to see his father's face behind the cruelty this one wore so easily. "Perhaps it's because you have such fire in your eyes."

He dropped him, Sam nearly biting his tongue as he bounced off one of his captor's legs. Fucker didn't give two shits about him. Clu moved around again, picking something else that he'd apparently saved for last. It felt like any of the other ones again - average size, again.

"Something special for you." Something clicked and it started buzzing, Sam moaning immediately. Vibrators had always gotten him going more than plain dildos and it was everything in all the right places. The cock ring popped off and Clu's hand was around him before Sam could even attempt to protest, stroking him hard. The sudden and complete pleasure overwhelmed him quickly and he writhed, spilling himself over the program's glove.

Sam was fairly sure there weren't words for how dirty that makes someone feel.

He came back down as the vibrator was being slipped back out of his ass, replaced quickly by something far firmer. He thrashed, a bit, but it was no use - the plug was firmly seated inside him. Clu tapped the end of it, probably smiling by the tone in his voice.

"Be a good boy and keep that until I need you again, will you? I'm sure it's comfortable." Sam would have growled but he was simply too tired. The restraints on him popped off one by one, his knees slipping out from under him and pushing the plug deeper as he collapsed against the bed. His shoulders were sore, too, and he was sure he'd ache everywhere when he could actually think straight.

"There. Rest now." The gag was pulled off, Sam's suit sliding back on over him, a blanket pulled around him. Clu's hand slid through his hair, cold lips pressed against his forehead. "Perhaps when I return you will be more amicable."

The last thing Sam thought before he fell back into sleep was that, well, perhaps he would. Just to... spite him. Yes, that was the reason.  



End file.
